But I Need You, Un!
by ShutUpAndWrite
Summary: At the Akatsuki hideout, things are plain boring. Until Sasori finally submits to Dei's wishes...  Contains implied Uchihacest as well as foul-mouthedness from Hidan. Featuring the good-looking, redhead Sasori, not the creepy puppet one ;P


"Sori-kun, stop it, I just made that!" Sasori looked up from where he had been fiddling with one of Deidara's clay bombs.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Dei-kun. I guess it sort of uh... turned me on."  
_What fresh hell is this! _thought Sasori. _'It turned me on?' Next I'll be saying that every time he makes a sculpture and then blows it up that I experience extremely passionate feelings for him...  
_"Oh, uh, thank you Sori-kun, un! I'm glad you like it, un! Especially uh, in that way... un."  
Deidara blushed. Sasori would've too, if he could've. Sasori turned back around to look at all the bombs and other weapons that Deidara had been making, while Deidara watched him intently. They were in Deidara's room, it was late afternoon, and most of the other Akatsuki members were out for walks in the surrounding forests.  
"Um, Sori, un..."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm bored, un. What do you want to do, un?"  
Dei squirmed shyly on the last question; he knew that Sasori would probably sigh, say that he wasn't in the mood, and then walk off back to his own room. Sasori didn't exactly like to make their relationship too physical too quickly. But today, he seemed to be in a more receptive mood...  
"Well... we could always... play around for a while if you wanted to, Dei."  
Deidara blushed and looked at the floor. He looked up a few seconds later, to see Sasori's face just inches away from his.  
"Oh!" he squeaked.  
Sasori leaned forward, kissing him gently, but in a way that meant he wanted more.  
"What were you thinking of, Dei?" he murmured, brushing back Deidara's blonde hair and nibbling on his ear.  
Deidara stared wide-eyed at his attractive red-headed partner. He couldn't believe it! Was his beloved Sasori actually going to give in today?  
"Well, un," he stuttered, "I uh... You know what I want Sori, un..."  
Deidara ran his hand excitedly down Sasori's front, letting his hand linger around his lower midriff. Sasori smiled, putting his hand down to lace Deidara's fingers in his own. He then gave him a small kiss, running his other hand through Deidara's long hair.  
"Not today, love," he whispered, and then he walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him. Deidara sat staring at the door for a few seconds, and then turned sulkily back to his clay.  
_Doh..._ he thought sadly. _I was sure that he would let something happen that time... does Sori-kun even love me like I thought he did?_

Deidara lingered on this thought, twisting his hands together worriedly. He decided to go out to the kitchen and make himself something to eat, to calm himself down. He took off his headband as it was getting uncomfortable, and shook out his hair, letting it fall over his shoulders. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed Sasori standing at the stove, heating a pot of noodles. Deidara stepped back in surprise.  
_Sori doesn't eat, un! _he thought in confusion.  
Sasori saw Deidara standing awkwardly in the doorway, and grinned widely at him. Deidara raised his eyebrows.  
_What?  
_Sasori took the pot off the stove, pouring the contents into a porcelain bowl, and bringing it over to Deidara. Fishing out a piece of hot chicken with the chopsticks, he raised it to Deidara's mouth, and popped it inside his open lips. Deidara closed his mouth, and then jumped in pain, fanning his face. "Iksh hot, ung!"  
"Oh, come here," said Sasori, stifling a laugh.  
Sasori opened the freezer and pulled a ring of ice out of the ice tray. Slipping it over the end of his finger, he gently pushed his finger through Deidara's lips. Deidara giggled. Swallowing his piece of chicken, he sucked tenderly on Sasori's ice-cold finger. Looking down at the floor, Sasori took his finger out of Dei's mouth, and laughed as he listened to him crunching his ice.  
"You really are silly, you know that?" he whispered in his love's ear, before pulling him in for an affectionate kiss.  
"Hey you two, keep your fucking make out sessions to your own fucking rooms, stupid shitty pig-bastards!" Hidan shouted from the door.  
Sasori sighed and looked over Deidara's shoulder at the angry white-haired immortal that was standing in the doorway.  
"Thanks Hidan," he said sarcastically.  
"You're fucking welcome, now stop being a shithead and take your petting somewhere else," replied Hidan.  
"Lay off them, Hidan," said Itachi wearily, walking in and grabbing an apple. "I think it's cute!" he said, scrunching up his face with a grin and bringing his hands up around his chest.  
Sasuke walked in behind him just then, smirking at his brother and lover's behaviour.  
"I've never seen you do that before," he remarked, looking at Itachi, who was still looking at Sasori and Deidara with a cheesy expression on his face.  
"Yeah, but I've seen you do it," replied Itachi, grabbing Sasuke around the waist and kissing the top of his head. Sasuke blushed pinkly, avoiding everyone's eyes.  
"Aw, Sasuke's so cute when he blushes, un!" said Deidara.

Deidara was very fond of Sasuke, and he thought of him like a little puppy dog waiting to be looked after. Itachi grinned seeing Sasuke blushing, and put the apple in his pocket, then led Sasuke to his room, shutting the door after them. Sasori grimaced as long groans began emanating through the wooden door.  
"That is disgusting, how could you do something like that with your brother?" he said, shaking his head.  
"Well, they're in love, un!" retorted Deidara.  
"Yeah but... it's incestuous. Ugh..." Sasori shuddered.  
"Come on," whispered Dei, inching his long fingers inside Sasori's robe, "you would still love me if I was _your_ brother, un! Wouldn't you, un?"  
Sasori smirked. "For a start, I wouldn't even be thinking about you in that way if you were my brother. It would be like... hitting on your newborn baby sibling, practically." He frowned, squeezing his eyes shut, but then his expression changed abruptly. A slow smile tweaked at his lips, and they opened a fraction to let in a long breath of air.  
"Dei," he murmured, "it's kind of hard to think when you are doing that to me."  
Deidara grinned wickedly for a shy person. "What," he breathed, "_this ,_un?"Sasori groaned with pleasure. "Ok ok, I give in," he mumbled, his voice becoming low and husky. Deidara's face lit up, giving away his eagerness. Not taking his hand out of Sasori's robes, he guided him past Hidan, who was standing in the doorway with a look of revulsion upon his face, and into his own room. Kicking the door closed, he shoved Sasori against the wall and kissed him, pushing his tongue hungrily inside the redhead's mouth. Things took their inevitable course, and after a quarter of an hour both Akatsuki members lay embracing on the cold floor, naked and covered in sweat and... other things. They lay there for a while, panting heavily. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Hidan's face was contorted with disgust.  
"_Man_," he muttered, shaking his head, "that is just _fucked_!"


End file.
